


Sangre de una Inquisidora

by SuperiorJango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aunt Leliana, Big Sister Sera (Dragon Age), Child Inquisitor, Every companion is a parental figure, F/F, F/M, Fenris in Dragon Age: Inquisition, Hardened Leliana, Hawke Has Issues, Isabela is a Good Friend, M/M, Parent Blackwall, Parental Dorian Pavus, Parental Josephine, Parental Varric Tethras, Parental Vivienne (Dragon Age), Protective Iron Bull, Sweet Merrill (Dragon Age)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: Merrill viaja a Ferelden en pos de Varric, su amigo enano que fue capturado por una Buscadora de la Verdad. En su viaje se encuentra con Arya, una niña humana con una habilidad natural para la espada. Sin embargo, al infiltrarse al Cónclave algo sale terriblemente mal. Ahora Merrill esta marcada con los vestigios de una magia élfica antigua y con una nueva misión. Detener la Brecha que conecta su mundo con el mundo de los espíritus y detener un mal tan antiguo como malvado, con la misión de acabar el mundo como lo conoce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia, así que cualquier tipo de comentario es bienvenido, cualquier comentario me ayudará a mejorar esta historia c:

—¡La voy a matar! ¡Voy a hacer que la maldita bastarda hija de puta se coma sus propias entrañas! 

Merrill solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la pequeña niña humana enfrente de ella que empezaba a gritar y a hacer un escándalo. Aunque los arboles del bosque donde se encontraban cubrían el ruido y ella de verdad dudaba que hubiera alguien a la redonda, sabía que no era la mejor opción el que hubiera una niña pequeña gritando a todo pulmón con el lenguaje de un pirata, un bandido o un cliente habitual del Ahorcado. Así que decido que el mejor curso de acción era calmar a la niña enfrente de ella.

Al verla hecha una furia recordó con una mezcla de cariño y humor la primera vez que la vio. en los muelles de la Ciudad de las Cadenas la confundió con un niño, el cabello corto y sucio junto con el jubón de cuero ayudaron mucho a su confusión. Algo que sin duda ella quería desde el principio. Sin embargo, ahora, después de mas de cuatro semanas viajando juntas a través del mar del Despertar, anclando en Amaranthine y viajando por el Camino Real hasta Refugio, Merrill podría identificar perfectamente a la niña que viajaba con ella, y que, desde que resolvieron el problema del Bann Franderel hasta ahora, se había mantenido en un silencio que ponía a la elfa bastante nerviosa. Un silencio que ella empezaba a extrañar.

—¿Supongo que te referirás a la maga que... —Merrill no pudo terminar la frase pues su joven acompañante la interrumpió con una mirada asesina y un grito enojado.

—¡SI MERRILL! ¡ME REFIERO A LA MALNACIDA HIJA DE PUTA QUE ASESINÓ A MIS PADRES! —Su grito espantó a la elfa, la cual se acercó a ella para intentar calmarla, un intento fallido pues la niña apartó su mano mientras se alejaba mas de ella—. ¡No me toques! ¡No necesito que nadie me calme! ¡Y menos una puta maga! ¡Especialmente una puta maga de sangre! —La niña se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante, pues el rostro usualmente amable y gentil de Merrill se tornó en la misma máscara fría que había visto la noche que partieron de Kirkwall—. Oh no, Mer, no, no, no, no quería lastimarte o herirte sólo estaba enojada y no sabía lo que decía por favor no te...

—No, no te preocupes Arya, lo entiendo, es difícil convivir con un monstruo, con una abominación. Fenris y Anders me lo repetían a menudo, y Hawke me lo dijo una vez, aunque ella estaba ebria y supongo que no lo quería decir en serio. —Su voz tenía un toque de dolor, mezclada con la melancolía que le producía el recordar sus años con sus antiguos compañeros y su antigua vhenan—. No te preocupes da'len, estoy acostumbrada al odio que ocasiona el temor a la magia de sangre.

—Mer, en serio, no, no, no lo decía en serio, solo...

—Arya, no estoy molesta, en serio.

—No... ¿no estás enojada? ¿Conmigo? ¿De verás? —Arya preguntó mientras agachaba la mirada y se quedaba observando fijamente las sucias y desgastadas botas de cuero crudo que vestía.

—No da'len, toma mucho mas que unas cuantas palabras para herirme. —Dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña niña y le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente—. Aunque, no creo que sea bueno que empieces a gritar. Alguien podría escucharnos y estoy muy cansada después todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Oh mierda, lo olvide, perdona Mer, se que no debes estar bajo mucho estrés desde lo de West Hill y yo solo te hago la vida mas difícil de lo que ya es, carajo.

Merrill solo sonrió ante esta afirmación. Y también ante el lenguaje malsonante que definitivamente no había aprendido de ella.

—De hecho me gusta que estés conmigo. Mi viaje seria mucho mas aburrido y tedioso sin ti.

—¿En serio? Lo... ¿Lo dices de verás, de veritas?

—¡Claro! —Exclamó Merrill con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez una de las pocas sonrisas que había mostrado en meses.

—¿A pesar de que no me calle y muchas veces nos hayan descubierto por ello?

—Si, Arya.

—¿Aún con el hecho de que no podamos pisar Pico de Dragón bajo amenaza de ejecución por lo que le paso al hijo del Arl?

—Si, Arya.

—¿Incluso con el asunto del oso y la doncella de...

—Si, incluso con el asunto del oso y la doncella del Arl Wulff. —Interrumpió Merrill mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente—. Aunque tienes que admitir que el humano se parecía demasiado a un oso como para que no intentara salvar a la chica.

—Merrill. —Dijo Arya mientras la miraba fijamente—. El "oso" tenía pantalones y tenía un estoque en su cinturón. Ademas iba gritando "Liebrecilla, Liebrecilla, ¡Oh Liebrecilla!"

—No es mi culpa el confundirlo con un oso. —Respondió Merrill indignada—. Ciertamente olía como uno. —Dejó de hablar un momento y luego continuó hablando mas rápido que antes—. No es que diga que se como huele un oso o que el hijo del Arl oliera como uno, aunque si oliese como uno no importa lo que el Arl haya dicho, sino que supongo que un oso huele verdaderamente mal. Digo, en el Bosque de Brecilia nos encontrábamos con osos que no olían especialmente mal. Aunque nos asegurábamos de ponernos unas cuantas hojas de menta antes de salir del campamento y aun así...

—Merrill. —Arya intentó interrumpirla, sin éxito.

—Y, oh por Mythal, lo que de verdad olía mal no eran los osos, eran los zorrillos que nos encontrábamos, una vez...

—¡Merill! —Por segunda vez, Arya intentó interrumpirla, sin éxito.

—Lo peor no era que Tamlen y Mahariel volvieron sin nada, lo peor fue...

—¡MERRILL! —Arya gritó mientras Merrill comenzaba a hablar acerca de la vez en que Mahariel fue rociado por un zorrillo y lo que tuvieron que hacer para que no apestara a todo el clan.

—¿Eh? Oh, perdón, última vez que divago, te lo prometo.

—Mer, esta es tu décima "última vez" que divagas.

—...

Las dos chicas solo se miraron fijamente.

La elfa adulta, con su vallaslin resaltando de una cara con algunas pequeñas arrugas visibles al igual que una cicatriz poco notable que le cruzaba desde la ceja del ojo derecho hasta la comisura de la boca, un cabello negro corto, que le llegaba hasta el cuello; vestida con una cota de malla vieja y cubierta de óxido, tapada por una túnica verde con unos adornos de obvio origen dalishano, mientras a la espalda llevaba un bastón de mago, el cual podía pasar fácilmente por una gran rama de roble.

La niña humana, con un cabello negro que tenía unos pequeños detalles de plateado por aquí y por allá cortado de forma irregular, unos ojos pequeños color verde que recordaba al musgo que aparecía en los árboles caídos en los bosques, una naricita larga con el tabique desviado, unas orejas un poco mas grandes que las de un humano, las cuales una persona común podría confundir con las de un elfo si no prestaba suficientemente atención; vestida con un jubón de cuero crudo, con unos calzones de tela café y unas botas negras un poco grandes para alguien de su tamaño, a la cintura llevaba el único recuerdo que conservaba de su hermano: una bonita espada hecha de silverita pura, tan delgada y pequeña que parecía hecha a su medida.

Dos personas tan diferentes que se habían encontrado por azares del destino en el muelle apestoso de una ciudad que vivía por su nombre. Kirkwall. La Ciudad de las Cadenas. Cuna de la Rebelión de los Magos. La Ciudad con Demasiados Malos Recuerdos Como Para Que Merrill Se Pudiese Quedar Ahí. La Ciudad donde Arya podría conseguir pasaje barato hacia Ferelden.

Dos chicas que en medio de un bosque a menos de un día a caballo de Refugio, el último destino para ambas, que tenían metas completamente diferentes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Estuvieron riéndose por un buen rato, hasta que se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire, ambas tenían lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa idiota en sus rostros.

—¿Sa... Sabes algo Merrill? Tenia... Tenia mucho tiempo que no me reía así. —Dijo entrecortadamente Arya.

—Se... Se a lo que te refieres. —Respondió Merrill con otra sonrisa sincera en su rostro—. Desde que Duquesa se orinó en la nueva túnica de Anders mientras estábamos en la Costa Herida. —Iba a empezar a reírse otra vez pero pensó mejor las cosas y tuvo que contenerse con toda la voluntad que tenía—. Pero creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Aww, ¿Tenemos que? —Respondió Arya con un tono de voz falsamente dulce—. Me prometiste que me contarías la vez en la que Fenris despertó en la misma cama que Bethany y Carver los persiguió por toda Bajaciudad.

—Bueno, de hecho también los persiguió por parte de Altaciudad y fue cuando Marian tuvo que intervenir, pero solo complicó mas... —Pensó su respuesta por un momento—. Si, si tenemos que, si queremos llegar a Refugio a tiempo para el Cónclave. Y yo tengo que llegar temprano si quiero rescatar a Varric de la mujer que se lo llevó.

—¿Y quién es la mujer que lo secuestró?

—No sé, lo último que supe de los informes que tenía Aveline antes de que me descubriera hurgando en los documentos de su oficina es que una Buscadora de la Verdad había visitado Kirkwall dos días antes de la desaparición de Varric.

—¿Una Buscadora de la Verdad? ¿Y que estaba buscando?

—No lo se, pero sea lo que sea creo que Varric no la pudo ayudar. Tal vez se enojó y decidió llevárselo. Aunque es raro que Varric no supiera lo que la Buscadora estaba buscando, Varric es la persona, o enano, mas inteligente que conozco. Bueno, después de Marian. Y de Isabela. Y tal vez después de Duquesa. Una vez casi le gano en las cartas. —Su rostro mostró una mirada de confusión—. Estoy segura que hizo trampa.

—Bueno, entonces esta hecho. —Dijo Arya con una sonrisa grande en su rostro que mostraba sus dientes impares y amarillentos—. Tu buscas a Varric, lo encuentras, y después nos reunimos para cazar a mi maga. Le hago comer sus propias entrañas y la mato. Entonces nos largamos de ahí, regresamos a Kirkwall y vivimos felices por siempre en el Ahorcado. O en la mansión del Vizconde, no soy exigente.

Merrill la observó con una mirada triste en su rostro. Quería rescatar a Varric si, y sabía que su amigo podría cuidar de la niña una vez ella se encargara de la maga que había asesinado a su familia en Ostwick y que extrañamente sabia que se encontraría en el Cónclave. Sin embargo, la palabra "Hogar" le sonaba ajena y extraña. Ella no tenía lugar alguno que pudiese considerar como su "Hogar". Kirkwall dejó de ser un hogar para ella desde la muerte de Leandra y la forma en como afecto a Hawke. Desde el ataque qunari a Kirkwall y lo que ellos le intentaron hacer. Desde las tensiones entre magos y templarios después de que nombraran Campeona a Hawke. Desde que Anders voló la Capilla y dio inicio a la Rebelión. Desde que tuvo que asesinar a una Marethari poseída por Audacia. Desde que vio con profundo dolor en su corazón el odio y repulsión en los ojos de su antiguo clan. Desde que vio los ojos grisáceos, las heridas sangrantes y los cuerpos sin vida de su antiguo clan, su antiguo Sin embargo, esos sucesos no significaban nada para ella. No, su antiguo vhenas murió cuando Tamlen desapareció en el maldito Eluvian. Desde que Mahariel se fue con los Guardas Grises. Desde que Mahariel se enamoró de una shemlen. Desde que Mahariel se fue para no volver. Desde que su vhenan se olvido de la pobre e idiota Merrill. No había tenido un hogar desde que sus únicos amigos se fueron y ella tuvo que cargar con la maldición de la Magia de Sangre por un estúpido intento en rescatar un poco de su antigua y feliz vida.

No, ella no regresaría a Kirkwall, ya había ayudado a demasiados refugiados en la ciudad, ellos podrían cuidarse así mismos ahora. Vagaría por Thedas, buscando un poco de calma en el olvido que solo la soledad de las llanuras le podría otorgar, esperando que, tal vez, y solo tal vez, encontrase lo que de verdad buscaba, lo que buscaba la noche en el muelle cuando se enfrentó a los violadores que querían abusar de Arya, lo que buscaba cuando decidió ayudar a los pobladores de West Hill que sufrían el acoso de los Templarios, y lo que buscaba desde hacia años. La paz y serenidad que ofrece el frío pero cálido abrazo de la muerte.

Pero no era algo que le pudiese decir a una niña de diez años. O algo que ella pudiese entender.

—¡Claro! —Dijo Merrill con una sonrisa en su cara—. Podrías conocer a Varric, Aveline estoy segura que ella te caerá bien, es un poco dura y seria pero tiene buenos sentimientos, ¡Sebastian está en la ciudad ayudando a reconstruirla así que también lo podrías conocer! No es tan interesante como los demás, pero es un príncipe, así que tal vez tenga historias interesantes, ¡Oh! Tal vez ya se haya conseguido una esposa, Sebastian no era precisamente el hombre mas guapo de Kirkwall, pero tenía su encanto.

—¡Y tal vez podríamos vivir en la Hacienda de Hawke!

—Pensé que querías vivir en el Ahorcado. —Merrill se dio la vuelta mientras lanzaba unos encantamientos para evitar invitados no deseados durante la noche.

—Bueno, una vez mientras viajaba con los Valo-Kas, ¿Ya te conté de como los conocí? Si creo que ya, bueno el caso es que Shokrakar y Katoh discutieron porque Sata-Kas hizo que nos corrieran a todos de una villa cerca de Montsimmard y no nos pagaron por ello, algo que hizo que Shokrakar se la pasase quejándose de la falta de pago por cerca de cuatro horas, así que cuando cayó la noche tuvimos que descansar en una taberna, pero el dueño de la taberna tenía una hija la cual llamó la atención de Adaar, y bueno, Adaar siendo la vashoth caliente que es, decidió que era buena idea...

Arya siguió contando la historia de como Adaar le hizo una proposición un poco indecente a la hija del tabernero, proposición que la misma aceptó, mientras, Merrill seguía lanzando los encantamientos que alteraban los arboles, torciendo ramas y troncos a su voluntad, haciendo que tomasen las formas que ella desease para protegerse de bandidos, templarios o magos rebeldes. Aunque ella sabía que se había declarado un alto al fuego desde que la Divina había convocado el Cónclave para poner un fin a todo esto, y que no había bandidos tan tontos que se atreviesen a atacar tan cerca de Refugio, sin embargo su mas grande preocupación eran los soldados de la Capilla, sentía inseguridad ante la posibilidad de que las encontrasen y que la misma mujer que secuestró a su amigo le hiciese daño a su nueva amiga.

—Así fue como 30 mercenarios Tal-Vashoth, una niña pequeña y una cabra preñada terminamos durmiendo juntos en un pequeño cuarto de una apestosa taberna, aunque creo que tendríamos que haber agradecido que el tabernero no nos hubiese echado afuera por que... —Sin embargo, Arya no pudo terminar de contar la razón por la que el tabernero los hubiera echado afuera, porque fue entonces cuando vio la maravilla que había hecho su amiga. Los árboles parecían que se hubiesen agrandado, creciendo mas allá que los demás árboles del bosque. Sus ramas se habían extendido de tal manera que la pequeña zona en que se encontraban estaba protegida de las inclemencias del tiempo. Pero lo mas sorprendente era la manera en que todo se había formado. No parecía la obra de algún mago poderoso, sino que parecía algo completamente natural, como si por azares de la naturaleza los arboles hubieran crecido de esa forma.

—Por el Hacedor Merrill. —Suspiró Arya—. Es, es hermoso. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi... ¡MERRILL! —La pequeña niña se horrorizó al ver a su amiga en el suelo, mas pálida de lo normal, con los ojos cerrados y un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su nariz. Rápidamente se arrodilló junto a ella, y acercó su cabeza a su pecho para asegurarse que su amiga siguiese respirando. Fue entonces cuando la elfa abrió sus ojos, lo que hizo que Arya se pusiera de pie de repente, Merrill se dio la vuelta y empezó a vomitar el contenido de su estómago junto con un líquido rojo espeso. Arya sólo se quedo pasmada mirándola.

—¿Me... Merrill? —Arya pregunto con voz queda.

—Tra... Tranquila, estoy bien. —Respondió Merrill con dificultad mientras se limpiaba la bilis y la sangre de la boca—. Sólo que realizar esto me costó mas maná de lo que esperaba, supongo que afectó mucho el que nunca supiera bien como realizar este hechizo.

—Merrill, por favor, no te vuelvas a esforzar así. No quiero que termines peor de lo que ya estás.

—¿Qué dices? Pff, por favor, estoy bien. —Acto seguido la elfa intentó levantarse. Solo para caerse de bruces sobre el pasto.

—¡Por el Hacedor! —Exclamó Arya mientras la ayudaba a levantarse—. ¡Merrill tienes que acostarte! No quiero que tu condición termine empeorando.

—En serio Arya, estoy mejor, solo tengo que... —Su acompañante la interrumpió de forma brusca.

—¡¿Mejor?! ¡Merrill acabas de vomitar sangre! ¡SANGRE! ¡Hay algo mal contigo, lo quieras ver o no!

—No es la primera vez que vomito sangre. Una vez comí un pastel de fresas y frambuesas echado a perder, así que mi vómito fue rojo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso creo que fue por las frutas y no por la sangre.

Arya solo se le quedo mirando, mientras la luna llegaba a la parte mas alta del cielo y su luz traspasaba las hojas de los arboles. Fue bajo una noche bajo la luz de la luna cuando tuvo que escapar de Ostwick y olvidarse de todo relacionado con su antigua vida. Todo excepto la maga que había acabado con su familia.

Había perdido mucho. Su hermano, Jon, había huido un año antes del ataque a su familia y desconocía su paradero actual. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que hubiese escuchado las noticias y la estuviese buscando, sin embargo, después de más de dos años de lo ocurrido dudaba que el la recordase. Se había separado de la antigua compañía de mercenarios que la había adoptado los valo-kas para intentar seguir una pista acerca de la ubicación de la asesina. Lamentablemente, se trataba de una pista falsa y terminó perdida en Starkhaven, fue ahí, sin embargo, donde se enteró del Cónclave. Y sabía en el fondo de su corazón que si había un lugar donde podría encontrar a la asesina era en el Cónclave. Tal vez sólo se estuviese aferrando a una esperanza vana, o tal vez fuera el Destino, pero decidió que tenía que llegar al Cónclave de alguna manera. Así fue como decidió ir a Kirkwall para conseguir pasaje a Ferelden. Y fue en los muelles donde se encontró a Merrill.

Y fue bajo la luz de la luna que esta le salvó la vida.

Su relación fue difícil al principio. Le agradecía que la hubiera salvado de los violadores la noche en el muelle, pero no confiaba en ella, no desde que vio como usaba la magia de sangre para ocuparse de ellos, haciendo un corte en su propio brazo y haciendo que uno de ellos se lanzara contra los otros para después suicidarse y hervir la sangre en el otro asaltante.

—Bueno, bueno. Miren que tenemos aquí chicos, pensé que eras otro huérfano mas, pero no solo eres una chica sino que también nos trajiste dinero. —La cara picada con viruela del hombre se torció en una retorcida sonrisa—. Parece que nos sacamos la lotería.

Arya empezó a alejarse mientras sacaba su espada de su cinto—. ¡Aléjense si no quieren morir! ¡Se cómo usar esto! ¡Los mataré si dan un paso más¡ —Uno de los compañeros del hombre de la cara picada, que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, se acercó mientras sacaba un sable de hechura antivana, su otro compañero sacó un hacha oxidada mientras el hombre de la cara picada se quitaba su capa para descubrir un espadón templario. 

—¿Estás segura que quieres vértelas con nosotros? No solo somos más, sino que estamos mejor armados. Morirías antes de que siquiera pudieras gritar "¡Auxilio!"

—Deja que intente Cort, las prefiero cuando pelean. —El hombre del hacha oxidada dijo mientras se relamía los labios—. Además, es joven, apuesto que ni siquiera ha tenido su primera sangre. También las prefiero vírgenes.

—Tu prefieres a cualquier tipo de mujer Rep. —El hombre del sable antivano habló. Tenia una voz grave y en su cara se observaba una mirada seria, se dirigió a Arya—. Mira niña, danos tu dinero, deja que Rep y Cort hagan lo que quieran contigo y te aseguro que saldrás viva de esta.

Arya escupió al suelo mientras les miraba con odio—. Vete al diablo, prefiero morir peleando antes que ser la puta de ustedes tres. —Sabía que sus oportunidades de sobrevivir eran nulas. Había visto a Adaar entrar en una pelea contra 5 soldados armados y salir casi sin ninguna herida de gravedad, pero Adaar era un qunari, con armadura de hierro rojo y un hacha capaz de partir un árbol grande en dos de un tajo. Ella solo era una niña de 11 años armada con una espada pequeña y un jubón de cuero , pero si iba a morir al menos intentaría llevarse a uno de ellos por delante. De preferencia al tal Rep. 

—Deja de intentar ser un caballero Kern, si la perra quiere morir yo digo que le demos el gusto.

—Bueno, al menos te di una oportunidad. —Contestó Kern mientras empezaba a sonreír—. Lastima que esta será una pelea corta. Hubiera disfrutado oírte gritar.

Arya tomó la posición defensiva que le había enseñado su hermano hace tres años. Intentaría que ellos atacaran primero, de esa manera podría esquivar los ataques de los tres. El más peligroso era Cort, su espadón le daba mas rango de ataque que a los otros dos, así que intentaría estar lo mas lejos posible de el. Rep tenía solo un hacha oxidada, además por los trapos sucios alrededor de su pierna suponía que había sufrido una herida recientemente, lo que haría que se moviera mas lento. Sería el primero al que asesinaría. En cuanto a Kern, un sable antivano sería mas rápido que un sable normal, sin embargo el parche de su ojo derecho le daba la ventaja al atacar desde la izquierda, por lo que intentaría mantenerse a la izquierda de Kern en todo momento. 

Antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar a relajar los músculos de su cuerpo como le había enseñado Katoh una figura delgada y no muy alta apareció de repente.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? El niño es huérfano así que no creo que sean sus padres. Además no se parecen en mucho a el. —La voz era femenina, además que era un poco mas aguda que la voz de un humano, por lo que Arya dedujo que era una elfa. Con toda seguridad la elfa que había conocido horas atrás. La posible elfa se acercó mas a ellos y la luz de la luna le iluminó el rostro. Reconocía el vallaslin de Fen'Harel de ella, al igual que sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos. Su tono tan dulce y su manera tan dulce de actuar le habían parecido raras, sin embargo le compró un dulce de azúcar en los puestos de Bajaciudad por lo que le cayó bien. No quería que saliera herida de este enfrentamiento, o peor.

—¡Vete! ¡Huye de aquí! 

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Y si ustedes no son su familia ¿Qué es lo que quieren con el?

Rep se burló de sus preguntas—. Por el Hacedor, la elfa es tan estúpida que se dejó engañar por el disfraz de la perra. Creo que les dejaré la niña a ustedes, yo prefiero a la elfa. 

—¡NO! ¡DEJENLA FUERA DE ESTO! 

La elfa dalishana empezó a retroceder mientras sacaba una pequeña daga de su manga. Rep y Cort la vieron y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Kern se acercaba lentamente a Arya. 

—¡Mira Cort! ¡La estúpida orejas de punta cree que puede hacernos frente con un pequeño cuchillo! ¡Yo le enseñaré lo que es un arma de verdad! 

Fue en este momento cuando ella puso el cuchillo sobre su muñeca y se hizo un corte profundo, el líquido carmesí empezó a manar de la herida mientras se elevaba en pequeñas gotas rojas, al mismo momento en que sus ojos empezaban a tornarse de un color oscuro y el ambiente empezaba a enfriarse más y más. Arya podría jurar que incluso las marcas en la cara de la mujer empezaban a tornarse rojizas.

—¡Mierda! —Gritó Kern, quien se acercó a sus compañeros, dejando a una petrificada Arya atrás—. ¡Es una jodida maga de sangre! 

—Aléjense del niño y no habrá ningún problema. —La voz de la elfa era diferente, tenía un matiz mas grave con un ligero tono de ira en ella—. Váyanse de aquí, no vuelvan y no pasará nada.

—¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Los monstruos como tu fueron los que volaron la Capilla de Kirkwall! ¡Cuando te matemos nos reconocerán como héroes, ya no tendremos que robar en los caminos y podremos... —Sin embargo, Kern se detuvo de repente, su voz se volvió un quejido leve y se puso rígido.

—¿Kern? ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Rep justo antes de que el hombre del sable antivano se le lanzase encima y de un tajo le volase la cabeza. Su cuerpo decapitado cayó con un sordo sonido mientras el hacha oxidada dejaba un sonido metálico en el ambiente. La elfa dalishana estaba concentrada, con un ceño en su cara y grandes gotas de sudor en su frente. 

—¡Por el Hacedor! —Exclamó Cort mientras veía como su antiguo socio acercaba el sable a su propio pecho y lo hundía en silencio. Fue entonces cuando Kern se liberó del control de la maga y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón. Hasta que un relámpago le impactó en la cabeza, haciéndole un agujero irregular en la misma—. Maldita orejas de punta... ¡NO ME CONTROLARÁS! ¡¿ME ENTIENDES?! ¡PREFIERO MORIR A SER TU PUTO ESCLAVO HIJA DE...

Fue entonces cuando la elfa, haciendo otro corte en su brazo apuntó este al último hombre que seguía vivo el cual se detuvo en seco y empezó a gritar, mientras la sangre le empezaba a brotar de la nariz, orejas y ojos, el cual se derrumbó en un charco de su propia sangre y se calló. Para siempre. Entonces cortó un pedazo de su túnica la cual uso para vendarse el brazo herido. Arya seguía petrificada en su lugar.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Esos tipos no te hicieron daño? 

Arya reaccionó ante la voz de ella, se puso de nuevo en la posición defensiva que le había enseñado su hermano, aunque sabía que poco le valdría contra una maga de sangre.

—Oh, perdona, siempre se me olvida presentarme, soy Merrill, aunque creo que ya nos conocimos, si no me equivoco, y eso es algo que me pasa muy a menudo, eres el niño al que le compre el dulce de azúcar ¿no es así?

—A... ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Tranquilo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, ellos están muertos así que...

—Eres una maga de sangre. Intentarás hacerme algo parecido.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, no, no, no, solo quería ayudar y...

—¡QUÉ TE ALEJES! ¡NO CONFÍO EN UNA MALDITA MAGA DE SANGRE!

Y, a pesar de su desconfianza y odio iniciales, Arya tuvo que viajar con ella hasta Ferelden, y de ahí hasta Refugio y durante todo ese tiempo Arya aprendió mas y mas de ella, se volvieron amigas, hasta el punto de preocuparse seriamente ante el hecho de que Merrill pudiese morir por el uso excesivo de su magia en su situación actual.

—Por favor Mer, no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado, sabes que no estas en condiciones de abusar de tu magia. 

—Yo... —Merrill analizó la situación un momento y dijo—. Esta bien, prometo que no me esforzaré tanto al usar la magia otra vez. Aunque me pregunto como calentaremos el agua y la comida ahora. 

Arya dejó que una sonrisa pequeña le cruzara el rostro—. No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. Además, tenemos que dormir, mañana es el gran día, ¿recuerdas?

Merrill también sonrió—. Si, si recuerdo, así que vamos a dormir.

Y así fue como terminó la noche, con las dos chicas acurrucadas bajo la sombra que las ramas de los árboles ofrecían. Y, por un rato, se olvidaron de sus tragedias y dramas personales. Y por un rato, solo existían ellas dos, los árboles y la luz de la luna.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: LA LLEGADA A REFUGIO. PARTE 2.

—¿Sabes Cadash? Cuando me ofrecí a este trabajo, no al de cuidar que los magos y templarios no empezaran a sacarse los ojos, sino el de cuidar tu operación de lirio en el Cónclave, no pensé que terminaríamos así.

—¿Cómo? ¿Persiguiendo a una dalishana a través del Templo?

—No olvides a los asesinos tevinteranos.

—Como podría. Después de que uno de ellos casi te corta los cuernos.

—Tienes razón. ¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver? 

—No, no creo, se ve tan perdida como nosotros. 

—Es linda.

—¿Oh enserio? Supongo que ya te olvidaste de la pobre Maris Cadash.

El qunari solo sonrió ante la afirmación de su amiga enana. 

—Por favor, me ofendes, no hay elfa o human que se pueda comparar a tu belleza. 

—Claro que no, ahora... ¿Eh? Mira, alguien se acerca a la elfa.

—¿Qué? Me pregunto quien será... ¡¿ARYA?!

La aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, al igual que la dalishana que se encontraba a su lado—. ¡¿ADAAR?! 

Fue entonces cuando una voz antigua, llena de orgullo y maldad se escuchó a través de los pasillos. 

—¿INTRUSOS? MATEN A LA ELFA Y A LA HUMANA.


	2. La alegre banda de inadaptados. Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mirada a lo que pensaba y vivía la "Alegre banda de inadaptados" de Hawke antes de los eventos de Inquisition. Desde Varric en Refugio, Fenris y su cacería de esclavistas, Isabela y sus pensamientos sobre las personas que dejó atrás, Aveline y los sucesos en Kirkwall, hasta lo sucedido entre Merrill, Hawke y Fenris antes de la Primera Batalla de Kirkwall.

Varric estaba molesto.

No estaba molesto por el hecho de que uno de sus amigos haya volado la Capilla de su ciudad natal e iniciado una guerra entre los magos y los guerreros de la Capilla.

Definitivamente no estaba molesto porque su mejor amiga hubiese clavado un puñal en la espalda de dicho amigo, ni porque aunque ella quisiese, no le pudieran dar un entierro digno.

No estaba molesto porque su mejor amiga haya tenido que aliarse con el bando perdedor en la Rebelión de Kirkwall solo porque era lo justo. En serio, no estaba molesto.

Tampoco estaba molesto porque su mejor amiga tuviese que escapar de su ciudad, esconderse en los bosques de las Marcas Libres con sus compañeros y finalmente separarse de ellos, incluso de su amante para no poner en peligro a todos.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que al final sus amigos tuvieron que irse para seguir sus propios caminos, dejando a la Capitana de la Guardia, Margarita y a el solos en la Ciudad de las Cadenas lo molestaba.

Rivaini siguió su camino como pirata y por lo que sabía se hacía llamar la Reina de los Mares Orientales. No sabía si eso significaba algo de verdad o simplemente tenía un sombrero mas grande. Probablemente solo era el sombrero.

Gruñón había ido al sur a cazar esclavistas, si algún día lo quisiera encontrar, solo tendría que seguir el rastro de cadáveres tevinteranos. 

El Chico del Coro había vuelto a su ciudad, sin duda a rezar y seguir siendo tan interesante como un nug en un cuarto vacío. ¡Sus tiros no van dispares maldición! No es como si le importara mucho.

Rayito de Sol se encargaba de cuidar de los magos inocentes del antiguo Círculo de Kirkwall. Le iba bien, según la última carta que había recibido hace dos meses. Aunque comprendía que por su situación no podía escribir tan a menudo como quisiera, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella.

Junior se encontraba haciendo algún trabajo para los Guardas Grises en las Anderfels, sabía que en cuanto pudiese intentaría escapar para buscar a su hermana gemela.

No solo estaba molesto porque desde que todos se fueron las cosas habían estado muy aburridas en Kirkwall. No tenía a nadie con quien jugar Gracia Perversa y el ver su ciudad en condiciones tan deplorables era deprimente.

No solo estaba molesto y triste porque la Capitana de la Guardia estaba tan ocupada intentando mantener el orden que había semanas en que no la veía o que las veces en que la veía se veía tan cansada y con tantas ganas de llorar que la dejaba sola con Donnic. 

No solo estaba molesto porque Margarita había vuelto a encerrarse por largas horas en su casa, olvidándose de salir y de comer. Si no fuera porque Hawke le aseguró a todo el grupo que ella había destruido el espejo, que el demonio que la había ayudado estaba muerto y que había jurado dejar de usar la magia de sangre, pensaría lo peor. 

No solo estaba molesto porque lo habían sacado de su habitación en el Ahorcado a mitad de la noche y una Buscadora loca lo había obligado con el cuchillo en el libro a contar la verdadera historia de lo que había ocurrido en Kirkwall, desde que Hawke escapó de Lothering hasta que Meredith se convirtió en la estatua de lirio rojo que con total seguridad se encontraba en el Emporio Oscuro ahora mismo. 

No solo estaba molesto porque la susodicha Buscadora lo había secuestrado y se lo había llevado de Kirkwall hasta el muladar congelado que era Refugio para contar, OTRA vez la historia de la Campeona, esta vez a la Divina. 

No solo estaba molesto por el hecho de que el era la única persona que se ocupaba de Margarita, Aveline estaba demasiada ocupada arreglando las cosas en la ciudad como para cuidar de ella, no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando la elfa no tuviese a nadie con quien hablar, o a nadie que le trajera comida cuando se encontrase demasiado distraída cuidando a los elfos de la ciudad como para pensar en ella misma.

No, nada de eso lo molestaba. La razón de su enojo era que tenía que esperar en el frío de Ferelden a que la Buscadora lo llamase para declarar frente la Divina. Joder, como odiaba esperar. Al menos el ambiente en la taberna era agradable y la cerveza sabía mejor que en el Ahorcado. Aunque extrañaba el sabor a tierra de los tragos del Ahorcado.

Estaba bebiendo cuando vio a un borracho acosando a Flissa, la dueña de la taberna. Era obvio que ella no quería nada con el, pero el tipo parecía de la clase que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Le dio un trago a su cerveza y disparó contra el borracho, no en un lugar vital para el, sino en el hombro, con fuerza suficiente para clavarlo en la pared.

—Vamos, la señorita dijo que no, así que no hay razón para ser tan imbécil con ella.

La respuesta del borracho fue quitarse el virote del hombro al mismo tiempo que sacaba una daga de su cinto. Varric solo sonrió mientras la taberna entera se callaba.

—¿En serio? ¿Una daga contra Bianca? No se tu, pero estoy seguro que mi chica es mas rápida que tu cuchillo, pero no soy nadie para romper tus ilusiones, puedes tratar de hacer algo, solo te advierto que mi próximo disparo ira a un lugar... —Señaló a la entrepierna del sujeto—. Digamos más "sensible". 

El borracho comprendió lo que significaba, por lo que rápido se volvió a sentar en su banco. La taberna volvió a la normalidad mientras las personas sentadas en la misma mesa que Varric empezaron a reír y a pedir más alcohol.

Si, Varric estaba molesto, pero darle su merecido a un idiota siempre lo ponía de buen humor. Además, con un poco de suerte todo saldría bien en el Cónclave y el podría largarse lo antes posible a Kirkwall.

_____________________________-

_—¿Hawke? ¿Estás en casa?_

_Sabía que su_ _vhenan_ _había estado bebiendo diariamente en casa desde aquel horrible día. Sabía que el alcohol era lo único que le permitía olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la Ciudad Oscura, lo que le había ocurrido a su madre y como le había fallado, de nuevo, a otro miembro de su familia._

_Sin embargo, conservaba la esperanza de que hoy hubiera decidido salir, tal vez a pasear a Duquesa o a visitar a alguno de sus amigos. Quería que no se encontrase en casa para poder prepararle algo de comer. Sabía que sus habilidades para cocinar eran... Algo malas, por no decir terribles, sin embargo_ _Leandra_ _le había enseñado a cocinar y hubiera aprendido a hacer algo mejor si ella no..._

_No, no pensaría en ella, en la mujer que la trató de mejor manera que muchas otras personas. Le dolía pensar en ella, y sabía que_ _Marian_ _la estaba pasando peor que ella. Así que trataría de hacer algo lindo por ella. Tal vez un postre la alegraría, y le vendría bien tener algo más que alcohol en su estómago._

_—¿_ _Vhenan_ _? Si estás aquí responde, si no estás aquí no tienes que responder... creo que no podrías responder si no estuvieras aquí así que_ _olvídalo_ _. —Al ver que nadie contestaba_ _Merrill_ _decidió dejar los ingredientes para el postre en la cocina. Le había dado el día libre a_ _Bodahn_ _y a_ _Sandal_ _para tener la casa sola para ellas dos, tal vez así podrían tener un poco de privacidad, algo que_ _Mythal_ _sabía que necesitaban desde hace mucho. Entonces decidió ir escaleras arriba para arreglar el cuarto, había hablado con_ _Isabela_ _y ella le había contado, tal vez con demasiados detalles que ella no necesitaba escuchar pero que sin embargo le servirían, lo que podía hacer para "animar" un poco a_ _Hawke_ _. Sin embargo, al entrar a su cuarto la vio a ella, tumbada sobre la mesa que usaba para escribir cartas, con mas botellas que las que había cuando salió en la mañana. Pensó que estaba dormida, así que se acercó a ella para intentar llevarla a la cama. Grave error._

_—¿Quién demonios es? —Preguntó_ _Hawke_ _con una voz aguardentosa._

_—Oh, no te preocupes_ _vhenan_ _, solo soy yo, acabo de llegar y pensé que te gustaría comer algo de... —Merrill fue interrumpida de forma brusca por Hawke._

_—¿Qué me gustaría que? ¿Qué usaras un poco de tu magia de sangre para realizar sacrificios a tus malditos dioses? ¿O tal vez querrías un poco de MI sangre para controlarme? Tal vez de esa manera es como lograste que me acostara contigo._

_Las palabras lastimaron a_ _Merrill_ _. El que Hawke pensara que ella pudiese usar magia de sangre en ella para acostarse con ella, como si no existiese un amor verdadero entre ellas dos. Sin embargo vio las botellas de vidrio esparcidas en el piso y recordó el estado en que su_ _vhenan_ _se encontraba, y supo que no tenía que prestar atención a lo que ella dijese, pues serían palabras influenciadas por el alcohol. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que le doliese menos._

_—Marian_ _. —_ _Merrill_ _sólo usaba el nombre de pila de_ _Hawke_ _cuando estaban a solas, o cuando la situación era muy_ _personal—_ _. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, solo soy yo,_ _Merrill_ _, estás a salvo conmigo, no tienes nada que teme..._

_—¿No tengo nada que temer? ¿De una maga de sangre? No se si estás actuando más estúpida que de costumbre o si de verdad crees esas palabras. —_ _Hawke_ _se levantó, apartando con su caminar las botellas que se encontraban en el piso, mientras se acercaba con paso lento hacia la_ _elfa_ _dalishana_ _._

_—Vhenan_ _..._ _Marian_ _, por favor, no estás pensando bien, debe ser el alcohol, por favor,_ _recuéstate_ _para que..._

_—¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA MALDITA OREJAS DE PUNTA!_

_Merrill_ _se calló de inmediato. Sabía que "orejas de punta" era la manera tan discriminatoria en que los humanos se referían a su pueblo. Sabía también que_ _Hawke_   _odiaba esa expresión, cuando un mercader en_ _Bajaciudad_ _la llamó así_ _Aveline_ _y_ _Carver_ _la tuvieron que agarrar para que no siguiera golpeando al hombre. Sin embargo, a pesar que sabía que era el alcohol hablando por_ _Hawke_ _,_ _sus palabras dolían. Demasiado._

_—Hawke, por favor, no..._

_—¡Cállate! ¿Acaso los tuyos no han hecho demasiado ya?_ _Lothering_ _, destruido por la misma maldición que ustedes ocasionaron, los Templarios se llevaron a mi hermana, si no hubiera personas como tu usando la magia de sangre, nadie le tendría miedo a los magos. —Hawke se detuvo mientras agarraba a_ _Merrill_ _de los hombros y la miraba con_ _odio—_ _. ¿Y ahora? ¡Ahora un mago de sangre asesina y convierte a mi madre en una abominación!_

_—Hawke... Me estás lastimando, yo no quiero hacerte daño, solo..._

— _No, no quiero nada de ti, largo de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte aquí._

_—No, no puedo hacer eso, necesitas ayuda. Tengo que ayudarte, por favor._

_Merrill_ _no pudo continuar, pues quedo muda cuando sintió el puño de_ _Hawke_ _contra su rostro, la fuerza del impacto, junto con los guanteletes que usaba su_ _vhenan_ _la tiraron al suelo, donde la sangre empezó a manar de la nariz rota que le había ocasionado Hawke al igual que de la herida que le había ocasionado en la mejilla._

_..._

La calma antes de la batalla. Fenris se había acostumbrado a ella. Uno no pasaba una temporada con los Guerreros de la Bruma sin acostumbrase a ella.

La excitación que le provocaba, el frío que recorría su columna y provocaba un nudo en su estómago. El nerviosismo al ocultarse entre los arbustos, agazapado como un depredador acechando a su presa, ansioso de saltar, atacar, desgarrar, herir, sangrar, matar. El sudor que perlaba su frente mientras sus manos se aferraban con más fuerza al espadón que tenía en sus manos. Mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración, tranquila, suave, leve, tan lenta que nadie pensaría que fuera un elfo y no una estatua, observaba a sus presas. Esclavistas de Tevinter. Le asqueaban, al verlos volvía a sentir ese odio tan arraigado que tenía en su interior. Su sangre empezaba a hervir, provocando que los tatuajes de lirio con los que su antiguo amo lo había marcado empezaran a brillar. Pero se calmó. Regulo su respiración. Si quería salvar a las víctimas de los esclavistas tenía que ser rápido y sigiloso.

Contaba a seis hombres. Un arquero, sin armadura media, sólo con un jubón de cuero de drúfalo, un calzón de tela y unas botas raídas y viejas. Su arco descansaba en su espalda, su carcaj estaba en el piso, estaba distraído, pensando en como gastaría el dinero que ganaría con la venta de los esclavos. Tres guerreros, no vestían armadura pesada, pues el calor de las Llanuras Exaltadas era demasiado para ellos, en cambio usaban un peto de cuero de dracolisco, con protecciones en los hombros, antebrazos, pecho y espalda, mas su abdomen se encontraba descubierto. Sus espadas estaban hechas de veridio, y sus escudos, al igual que el arco de su compañero descansaban en el piso, junto con los cascos que complementaban su armadura, se encontraban bebiendo lo que sin duda era alguna clase de vino. Fenris esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos ebrios pero no tanto como para que no sintieran el dolor de su espada al rebanarlos en dos. El Campeón sería más difícil. El era un veterano, Fenris lo podía ver claramente, en su forma de andar, la expresión tan cautelosa que tenía en su rostro, la armadura gigantesca que no se había quitado a pesar del calor del desierto, la cantimplora llena de agua y no licor como sus compañeros. Si era rápido podría atravesar el pecho del campeón con su mano, arrancándole el corazón y acabando con su vida al instante, si eso no funcionaba sería una pelea más larga y pesada para el.Si jugaba bien sus cartas, solo tendría que enfrentarse a un solo enemigo, si no lo hacía se vería en serios problemas. 

Volvió a respirar profundamente, tendría que abalanzarse sobre el arquero primero, distraído como estaba no le costaría nada matarlo, con toda seguridad sus compañeros reaccionarían tarde, lo que le daría el tiempo necesario para acercarse a los tres guerreros y acabar con ellos, el problema sería el campeón. Fenris recordaba cuando nombraron Campeona de Kirkwall a Hawke. En el Imperio los campeones eran guerreros que servían más como guardaespaldas de maeses, no es que lo necesitasen por supuesto, pero también los campeones se enorgullecían de serlo, por lo que era común que abusasen de su poder y status. Era una de las cosas que detestaba de Tevinter.  Sin embargo, tenía que recordar que no todos los campeones eran así. Hawke era un ejemplo de ello. Cuando la nombraron campeona, en el mismo lugar donde había acabado con el Arishok, pensó que ella cambiaría. Pensó que se volvería como los campeones de Tevinter. Orgullosa, prepotente, con una necesidad casi biológica de demostrarle a los demás que eran mejores que ellos. Sin embargo, se sintió avergonzado cuando Hawke siguió siendo la misma de antes, solo que con unos guanteletes negros más resistentes. Cuando le dijo lo que el había pensado de su nombramiento como campeona, Hawke solo se río y le dijo que si llegaba el día en que ella se empezase a comportar como una campeona o noble de Kirkwall, Varric y Bianca se encargarían de hacerla entrar en razón. 

Al mirar hacia un costado del campamento improvisado que los esclavistas habían montado observó cuatro jaulas grandes, lo suficientemente grandes para meter al menos a seis personas. Que era lo que ellos habían hecho. Fenris lograba contar dieciocho personas, al menos seis humanos y doce elfos, los humanos se veían relativamente bien, golpeados, unas cuantas heridas en sus rostros y algunos moretones en sus cuerpos. Los elfos por otra parte estaban en peores condiciones. Muchos todavía tenían la sangre seca sobre sus cuerpos, las vendas de la mayoría de ellos estaban húmedas con la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas y muchas de ellas se veían infectadas. Estaba agradecido por haberse encontrado con Bethany semanas antes, ella le había regalado raíz élfica, algunas cataplasmas curativas y demás objetos que según ella le servirían si se metía en algún aprieto. El nunca las había usado, en su lugar, las había ocupado para ayudar a todos los que había rescatado de manos de los esclavistas.

Volvió a respirar por tercera vez. Sus ojos pasaban de las jaulas, donde tenían a los elfos y humanos, a los seis esclavistas, todos distraídos excepto por el campeón. No era la primera vez que acababa con esclavistas y tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacía mientras había prisioneros. Sin embargo tenía que ser más rápido para que los esclavistas no usaran a los prisioneros como rehenes. 

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre los prisioneros. Y se dio cuenta de que una de las elfas lo estaba mirando. No parecía conocerlo, sin embargo ella intuía las intenciones de Fenris. Sabía que el hombre peliblanco los ayudaría. Fenris la vio y sabía que tenía que apresurarse a liberarlos, la vio y vio sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos al color del musgo. Vio sus rasgos delicados, finos, su delgado cuerpo, tan pequeño que parecería que el viento se la podría llevar si no tenía cuidado. Le recordaban a... Le recordaban a...

—¿Eh? ¡Creo que vi a alguien husmeando por allí!

Fenris dejó su mente en blanco. Dejo de pensar en ella y saltó al encuentro con los esclavistas. Dejó que el hombre muriera. Y que el Lobo surgiera.

...

_—¿Merrill?_

_La_ _elfa_ _miró al hombre enfrente de ella. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de su rostro. Demacrado. Cansado. Como si llevara encima todo el peso de una guerra. De una revolución. Un peso que sólo el podía cargar, nadie más. Como si nadie más fuera digno de liderarla. Sin embargo, también veía otra cara. Más amable, la cara que se preocupaba por todos los pacientes que tenía que cuidar. La cara que se preocupaba por ella. La cara que se había sorprendido al verla en ese estado. La cara que la estaba curando, que no la había juzgado. Pues sabía que eso no era lo que necesitaba._

_—Sé que no tenemos la mejor relación, pero si quieres decir algo, te escucharé y no te juzgaré, lo prometo. —Anders la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes, tan tristes como las hojas de los árboles que ardían el momento en que_ _Amaranthine_ _fue atacada por las fuerzas de la Madre y decidió escapar hacía las Marcas Libres._ _Merrill_ _lo miró, las cicatrices del golpe de Hawke seguían rojas, su nariz se veía rota, su ojo derecho, rojo por las venas rotas, empezó a_ _llorar—_ _. Oh_ _Merrill_ _, tranquila. —Anders la abrazó mientras la_ _elfa_ _ponía su rostro contra su hombro. —Te prometo que aquí estás a salvo, no dejaré que ella se te vuelva a acercar, si eso es lo que quieres._

_—Oh, Anders, todo fue mi culpa, no debí haber entrado en la mansión, sabía que ella estaba intranquila por todo lo que ha ocurrido pero aún así yo. —La_ _elfa_ _fue interrumpida por Anders que la abrazó aún más fuerte._

_—Merrill, no digas eso, nada de esto fue tu culpa, sólo querías ayudar a Hawke, todos queremos ayudarla, pero tu fuiste la única que decidió hacer algo. Eres más valiente que nosotros._

_Merrill_ _no dijo nada. Siguió con su rostro en el hombro de Anders, mientras el le acariciaba la espalda de forma reconfortante. Estuvieron así por un largo rato hasta que Anders la apartó delicadamente y le ponía las manos en sus hombros, al ver que ella se estremecía aparto sus manos._

_—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Te puedo acompañar hasta la_ _elfería_ _si deseas, o puedes quedarte aquí en el Ahorcado, estoy seguro que Varric no pondrá ninguna objeción._

_—Prefiero ir a la_ _elfería_ _. —Merrill dijo_ _cabizbaja—_ _. Pero no tienes que acompañarme, puedo ir sola._

_—Es sólo que pensé que te gustaría la compañía, después de todo, ya_ _anocheció_ _. Los Señores de los Perros se han vuelto más atrevidos con las tensiones que han surgido con los_ _Qunari_ _._

_—Si tanto te preocupa su seguridad mago, yo la puedo acompañar a la_ _elfería_ _. —Merrill y Anders se voltearon para ver a Fenris, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación donde los dos magos se encontraban._ _Merrill_ _se sintió aún más miserable, no era suficiente que Fenris la hubiera encontrado cuando se fue de la mansión de Hawke, sangrando y llorando, y la hubiera arrastrado al Ahorcado buscando a Varric, Isabela o a Anders, sino que ahora se ofrecía a llevarla hasta la_ _elfería_ _, como si ella no se pudiese hacer cargo de si misma._

_—¿Qué haces aquí, Fenris? Pensé que estabas abajo, con Varric e Isabela._

_—Estaba. Varric e Isabela discutían sobre la situación de Hawke hasta que Varric dijo que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas se enfriasen un poco. Isabela se molestó y dijo que lo que te había pasado no era nada simple. —Fenris dijo dirigiéndose a_ _Merrill_ _, ella evitó su mirada mirando hacia el escritorio donde Varric solía_ _sentarse—_ _. Varric intentó calmarla, pero Isabela no lo escuchó y se largó diciendo que resolvería las cosas a su manera. Por su tono de voz supusimos que iba para_ _Altaciudad_ _. Varric fue tras de ella y me dijo que fuera por Aveline._

_—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —Anders preguntó._

_—Le di unas monedas a un niño, le dije que le avisara a la capitana de la guardia que habría problemas cerca de la mansión_ _Amell_ _. Vine aquí porque si Aveline no se apura, Isabela y Hawke terminarán heridas, y si eso ocurre, sera mejor que tengan a un Sanador cerca._

_Merrill_ _pensó que no se podía sentir peor, pero se equivocaba. No solo tenía que molestar a todos en una noche tranquila, sino que Isabela, su mejor amiga, iba a luchar contra Hawke por su culpa._

_—Demonios, Isabela y su maldita imprudencia._ _Merrill_ _. —Anders se dirigió a la_ _elfa—_ _. Iré a_ _Altaciudad_ _, espero que las pueda detener antes de que hagan algo demasiado estúpido. Tus heridas sanaran bien solo tienes que cuidarte de..._

_—Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte Anders, y gracias por todo. —Merrill lo interrumpió, mientras se_ _levantaba—_ _. No tienes que acompañarme. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir apresuradamente del cuarto de Varric. Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que el Ahorcado estaba completamente vacío, Varric e Isabela se habían ido, tal como había dicho Fenris, y_ _Corff_ _ya no estaba. Salió del Ahorcado en dirección a la_ _elfería_ _, lo único que ella quería era llegar a su casa, acostarse y nunca más volver a salir de ahí. Dejar que los demás la olvidasen y que nadie más volviera a saber de ella. Se sentía mal por como habían resultado las cosas. No solo había puesto a todos en contra de Hawke, Isabela, su mejor amiga, iba a luchar contra ella, ambas iban a salir heridas y todo era su culpa._

_Iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo cuando sintió un brazo que la_ _agarraba—_ _. Es peligroso andar sin compañía, los Señores de los Perros te podrían atacar en cualquier momento y no tienes tu bastón para defenderte. —Fenris le dijo mientras la miraba a los_ _ojos—_ _. Además no estás en condiciones para..._

_—¿¡Para qué?! —Merrill lo confrontó, sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba de ella. Fenris nunca se había preocupado por ella, lo único que hacía era_ _recriminarle_ _por el uso de la magia de sangre, a pesar de que nunca la usara en combate y cuando la usaba siempre era en privado, nunca enfrente de él—. ¿¡Por qué te preocupas por mí?! ¡De todas las personas tu deberías ser la más feliz por lo que pasó! Por fin recibí mi merecido, ¿no es así? Primero_ _Marethari_ _muere por mi estupidez, ahora Hawke se da cuenta de que sólo soy una maldita maga de sangre que solo quiere acabar con el mundo. ¿¡No es esto lo que siempre decías que ocurriría?!_

_Fenris sólo la siguió mirando, estaban en la entrada de la_ _elfería_ _, el_ _vhenadahl_ _se alzaba imponente en medio de la zona._ _Merrill_ _se soltó del_ _peliblanco_ _para dirigirse a su_ _casa—_ _. Deja de seguirme, no intentes aparentar preocupación cuando lo único que deseas es burlarte de mí. —Siguió su camino pensando que Fenris se había quedado atrás, entró a su casa y cerró la puerta, estaba a punto de meterse a su cama para intentar dormir cuando el elfo entró._

_—Aunque parezca lo contrario maga, no estoy contento con lo ocurrido. Nadie merece sufrir de abusos por la persona que más aprecia. Ni siquiera..._

_—¿Ni siquiera una asquerosa maga de sangre como yo? —_ _Merrill_ _respondió sin mucha emoción en su voz. Estaba demasiada cansada y harta de todo. De seguir sufriendo, de soportar los errores que ocasionaba su idiotez. Estaba cansada de_ _vivir—_ _. Te conozco, he visto como miras a Hawke, con tus ojos de perrito, la adoras. Cuando empezamos a salir fuiste el primero en expresar disgusto por nuestra relación. Pues bien, lo nuestro acabó, ella me odia y ahora no me querrá ver. Aprovecha tu oportunidad mientras puedas Fenris_ **_._ **

_—No busco nada de eso. —Fenris dijo mientras la ira empezaba a_ _notarse_ _en su_ _voz—_ _. Anders se fue a_ _Altaciudad_ _, yo solo quiero..._

_—¿¡Sólo quieres qué?! ¡Lo único que has buscado siempre es hacerme  sentir mal conmigo misma! ¡Cada que teníamos que ir con Hawke siempre te las arreglabas para hacerme sentir menos! ¡Como si fuera una estúpida!_

_—¡Y mira como terminó todo este asunto de la magia de sangre! ¡Tu Custodia murió porque fuiste demasiado tonta para saber que los tratos con demonios solo traen desdicha sobre todos!¡Son los magos idiotas y necios como tú los que gobiernan el Imperio, los que hacen sacrificios humanos, los que asesinaron a la madre de Hawke!_

_La tristeza que sentía_ _Merrill_ _se convirtió en ira cuando Fenris pronunció las últimas_ _palabras—_ _. Si tanto odias a los magos de sangre, entonces soluciona el problema. —Se acercó y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que ella pensó que se había roto la mano. Fenris le agarró la mano antes de que pudiera darle otra bofetada, y la miró a los ojos._ _Merrill_ _nunca había visto a Fenris tan enojado, las marcas de lirio que tenía en su cuerpo empezaron a brillar con intensidad, iluminando la oscuridad de su pequeña_ _casa—_ _. ¡SI TANTO ODIAS A LOS MAGOS DE SANGRE PORQUE NO ME MATAS Y ACABAS CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ! ¡DICES_ _ODIARME_ _, PERO NO HAY NADIE QUE ME ODIE MÁS QUE YO MISMA! ¡ACABA CON ESTO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡ACABA CON LA PUTA MAGA DE SANGRE QUE TANTO DESPRECIAS! ¡CON LA PERRA QUE TE RECUERDA TODO LO QUE ODIAS!_

_Empezaron a forcejear,_ _Merrill_ _buscando lastimar a Fenris y este tratando de contener a_ _Merrill_ _. Finalmente los dos se cayeron en el suelo, Fenris encima de_ _Merrill_ _, sujetando sus muñecas. Fenris podía ver los cortes en sus brazos, sin embargo dudaba que todos fueran debido al uso de la magia de sangre._

_—Fenris... Estoy sola, mi clan fue exterminado, tuve que atacar a los mismos que me conocieron desde que era una niña. Mi Custodia, que fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé, murió por mi culpa, porque fui demasiado ingenua como para desconfiar de un demonio. Hawke, mi_ _vhenan_ _, me odia, me dijo que la culpa de todo era mía. Perdí a todos a quienes amaba. No me queda nada, ni nadie. Te lo ruego. Ya no tengo porque vivir. Por favor. —Merrill no lloraba, ni tenía pena o ira en su voz. Solo vacío. Fenris se estremeció al escucharla así._

_—Si te mato aquí mismo. Si hago eso..._

_—Es lo único que quiero._

_—Si hago eso, no verás cuando las cosas mejoren. He sentido eso antes. La soledad. La ira. La impotencia. El peso de todos mis errores sobre mi espalda. Hubieron tantos momentos en que deseé la muerte. Sin embargo, nunca la obtuve. Y con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron. Escapé de_ _Danarius_ _. Encontré una amistad verdadera con Hawke, incluso compañeros de armas en Varric, Isabela, Aveline,_ _Sebastian_ _. Incluso en Anders y tú. Así que no. Lo siento_ _Merrill_ _. —Ella se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que Fenris se dirigía a ella con su_ _nombre—_ _. Las cosas son difíciles, sientes que todos tus errores y demonios te consumen, pero no lograrás nada si te rindes ahora, simplemente escaparas de tu pasado, hasta el momento en que te alcance._

_Merrill_ _lo miró, sentía un calor en su interior, acercó más su cara a la del elfo. Sentía... Sentía..._

_—Fenris... Me siento tan sola. Siento que todas las personas por las que me preocupo terminan lastimadas por mi culpa. Yo, yo ya no quiero sentir eso. Solo quiero... —Acercó sus labios a los del elfo, Fenris juntó sus labios a los de ella. Fue un beso lento, lleno de tristeza y pena, un beso lleno de pena y tristeza._

_Ambos continuaron con el beso mientras Merrill empezaba a quitarle la armadura a Fenris. El elfo se levantó y la recostó en la pequeña cama de ella mientras la ayudaba a quitarse la túnica verde que tenía. Vio sus ojos, verdes y brillantes, como si fueran una esmeralda6. Pero ninguna joya en el mundo se podría comparar con el brillo que tenían en ese momento._

_—Merrill, yo..._

_Merrill lo silenció con otro beso mientras dirigía su mano hacía su_ _sexo—_ _. Sólo quiero dejar de sentirme sola. Aunque sea por una noche._

_..._

Habían muchas cosas que Isabela amaba en el mundo.

Amaba el mar. Amaba la brisa marina, el olor salado que tenía. La fría brisa que sentía en su piel. Amaba la calma que mostraba, y la ira que escondía y salía a flote con las tormentas. Amaba el olaje, el movimiento de su nuevo barco, la  _Llamada de la Sirena_ , cuando las olas la golpeaban. Amaba la libertad que la hacía sentir. 

Amaba el oro. No sólo amaba el brillo dorado de las monedas, o el sonido que hacían cuando chocaban entre ellas en la pequeña bolsa donde las guardaba. También amaba todas las cosas que podía comprar con el oro. El vino, el placer de mujeres y hombres por igual. La compañía de una tripulación leal que la ayudaba en sus aventuras. 

Amaba la excitación que sentía cuando asaltaba barcos o robaba de los mismos. La emoción de una batalla en el mar no se podía comparar a nada en el mundo. El ver a su tripulación pelando junto a ella, con tanta si no es que más fiereza que su capitana.

Amaba a los amigos y compañeros que había dejado atrás hacía ya un año.

Amaba a Hawke, la segunda persona que más amaba en el mundo. La famosa Campeona de Kirkwall que estaba dispuesta a batirse en duelo contra el Arishok para salvar su vida. La Campeona que se preocupaba por todas las personas que quería. La mujer que sentía una culpa por todo lo que ocurría y se atribuía la culpa a sí misma. La Campeona que siempre parecía encontrar problemas donde menos lo esperaba y que siempre era una fuente inagotable de aventuras y buen humor. Y chistes terriblemente malos. Amaba a la mujer capaz de perder todo lo que tenía por una causa justa. Amaba su cuerpo, tan ligero como el de un pícaro, pero tan fuerte como el de un guerrero. Amaba su cabello negro, corto, tan salvaje como ella. Amaba que siempre supiese que hacer en cualquier situación, sin importar lo difícil que pareciese, sabía que Hawke tendría la solución

Amaba a Bethany. Le recordaba a la hermana pequeña que nunca había tenido. Amaba provocarla con historias candentes de sus aventuras. Amaba la manera en que sonrojaba cuando la escuchaba, amaba su inocencia, pero amaba su fortaleza para proteger a los débiles de los más fuertes, protegiendo a los aprendices de los templarios que buscaban abusar de ellos. Amaba que había decidido hacerse cargo de todos los magos que no querían ser parte de la guerra, y que ahora se encontraban bajo su cuidado. Amaba que siguiese siendo la misma niña que conoció en su primer año en Kirkwall, pero que a la vez hubiese madurado en la mujer que era ahora.

Amaba a Carver. Le recordaba al hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido. Amaba la manera en que solía intentar más maduro para demostrar su valía frente a su hermana. Amaba la manera en que se molestaba cuando lo provocaba, pero amaba al hombre en que se convirtió, capaz de contestar cuando lo intentaba molestar. Amaba que hubiese madurado para convertirse en un Guarda Gris fuerte y orgulloso. Amaba que hubiese aprendido a valorarse no comparándose con su hermana mayor, sino a valorarse por lo que el había logrado por sí mismo.

Amaba a Varric. El enano cuenta cuentos que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus historias, a compartir una cerveza o a jugar a las cartas. Era de las pocas personas junto a Hawke y Duquesa, Isabela estaba segura que la mabari hacia trampa de alguna manera, que podía darle un poco de batalla. Amaba la manera en que lograba calmar una situación tensa donde ella no podría hacer nada. Amaba que, como Hawke, se preocupase por sus amigos. 

Amaba a Aveline, aunque no lo demostrase. Amaba, no tanto por supuesto, su dedicación al cumplimiento de las reglas, aunque al mismo tiempo podría romperlas si se trataba de ayudar a sus amigos. Amaba su estoicidad, que fuera incapaz de captar una broma. Amaba sus "cállate, zorra" que le dedicaba. Amaba que hubiese logrado encontrar el amor con un hombre que la amase por quien es y no por su posición como Capitana de la Guardia.

Amaba a Merrill, su "gatita". Era la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Amaba su rostro, tan delicado, marcado con sus tatuajes tan hermosos que solo resaltaban su belleza. Amaba su cabello, negro como la noche, y tan suave como una almohada de plumas de cisne. Amaba sus ojos, tan verdes como las joyas que adornaban sus dagas. Amaba su actitud inocente frente a todo. Amaba que fuera tan inocente para no captar lo que pasase a su alrededor. Le recordaba a esa parte de ella que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás. Amaba que siempre buscase lo mejor de las personas. Amaba su fortaleza al querer restaurar la cultura de su pueblo. Amaba que siguiese sus sueños sin importar lo que los demás piensen de ella. La amaba, y era la persona que más extrañaba, sus comentarios de apoyo, su ternura. Extrañaba todo de ella.

Amaba a Fenris. Amaba al elfo libre que se había liberado de su amo, y había logrado encontrar la verdadera libertad. Amaba al elfo gruñón, capaz de preocuparse por los demás  sin demostrarlo. Amaba su lealtad hacia Hawke. Amaba su dedicación hacia sus compañeros de armas, ahora amigos. Amaba su madurez ante cualquier situación. Y amaba su "puño mágico", capaz de arrebatarle el corazón a cualquier persona. Y no sólo literalmente.

Extrañamente amaba a Sebastian. El hombre de la capilla, ahora gobernante de Refugio Celeste, tan santurrón intentando que fuera a la Capilla. Extrañamente amaba la manera en que hablaba de cualquier tema sin casi ningún prejuicio. Extrañamente amaba que hablase de su pasado como algo muy lejano, que no se regodeara en el, pero que tampoco lo olvidase. Amaba esa parte de el, capaz de aceptar su pasado como una parte de él, sin dejar que defina el hombre que era ahora.

Y extrañaba a Anders. Extrañaba al hombre cariñoso, preocupado por el bienestar de sus pacientes. Extrañaba al hombre que había amado. Tan comprometido con una causa que consideraba justa. Tan comprometido con una causa tan justa, que olvidó la Justicia por la que peleaba y no se dio cuenta cuando la Justicia se convirtió en Venganza. Extrañaba la manera en que ayudaba a todos sus pacientes. Niños pequeños, enfermos por las pésimas condiciones de Ciudad Oscura y Bajaciudad, las chicas jóvenes que buscaban en Anders el apoyo que no encontraban en sus hogares, mujeres embarazadas que buscaban el apoyo de Anders en sus partos, ancianos que buscaban en Anders el remedio para los achaques de la vejez. Amaba la manera en que se preocupaba de los niños huérfanos, amaba que se asegurase que estuviesen bien alimentados y sin ninguna enfermedad. El mundo era un poco más triste ahora que ya no estaba.

Isabela amaba a todas sus amigos. Pero los odiaba. Odiaba que después de conocer a personas tan fantásticas y maravillosas se tuviese que despedir de ellos. Odiaba el hecho que tal vez ya no los volvería a ver. Los odiaba por que por primera vez, ella se había preocupado de verdad por personas que no fueran ella o su tripulación. Estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, sentada en el camarote de la capitana cuando una vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ca, Capitana! ¡Avistamos, bueno, avisté un navío cercano!

Isabela se volteó a mirar al origen de la voz. Era su tercera al mando, Sirem, una pequeña elfa del Círculo que había salvado de ser ejecutada por Templarios rebeldes. Era poco más pequeña que un elfo normal, con un cabello corto color paja, una cara pálida con tatuajes tribales que le recordaban a los de un dalishano y ojos plateados que resaltaban sus facciones élficas. Era una excelente sanadora, hábil en hechizos de curación y magia elemental. Isabela reconocía que la chica tenía potencial. Un día, cuando tuviese suficiente experiencia podría ser la capitana de su propio barco. Ese día sería un día triste para ella.

—¿Qué clase de navío? —Preguntó Isabela—. ¿Un galeón orlesiano, un acorazado qunari o un destructor tevinterano?

—Emm... —Sirem titubeó—. Creo que es un barco esclavista.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, sirena? —Sirena era el apodo con que Isabela llamaba a Sirem, por el parecido de su nombre con el de las criaturas marinas, Sirem no ponía objeciones y parecía que le agradaba el apodo—. No quiero atacarlos pensando que son esclavistas y verme perseguida por qunari enojados otra vez. La última vez casi termino destruyendo una ciudad.

—Es que... Es que no muestran ninguna bandera, además Retnar dice que reconoce el navío, lo había visto antes cerca de Tevinter y aveces entregaba esclavos a los maeses.

—Bueno, si Retnar dice que son esclavistas tendré que creerle, el bastardo nunca se equivoca. —Con estas palabras Isabela se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a cubierta, donde su tripulación se mostraba ansiosa ante la posibilidad de una pelea en mar abierto—. ¡Muevan los culos inútiles! ¡Estamos frente a un navío esclavista, si se quedan parados como idiotas dejaré que se los lleven! ¡Prepárense para la batalla!

—Capitana Isabela. —La pirata se volteó al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con Retnar. El tal-vashoth se veía imponente frente a los demás miembros de su tripulación. Especialmente porque se negaba a pelear sin su armadura gigantesca de silverita, la cual junto a su espadón del mismo material y su yelmo en forma de kraken, hecho especialmente para el por ordenes de Isabela, lo hacían ver como un demonio marino—. Reconozco el barco. Son esclavistas y están al mando de una maga de sangre conocido como Laissa. La mayoría de su tripulación son mercenarios, algunos guerreros de la ceniza fereldenos y guerreros de la bruma. Tiene unos pocos arqueros y después del inicio de la guerra mago-templario cuenta con escaramuzadores templarios.

—Eso... Eso es muy específico Retnar.

—Es mi entrenamiento qunari. Reconozco que ayuda mucho a nuestra situación actual.

—Nunca dije que no fuera útil mi amigo. —Dirigió su mirada hacia sus hombres, que la miraban fijamente—. ¡Todos prepárense! ¡Cuando se acerque quiero que todos los arqueros cubran sus flechas con brea y les prendan fuego! ¡Sirem!

—¡Si, Si Capitana!

—Cuando estén en tu rango, quiero que les prendas fuego, cuando termines Retnar, yo y los guerreros abordaremos el barco. Retnar, ¿estas listo?

La única respuesta del guerrero fue colocarse su yelmo de kraken y desenvainar su espadón, Isabela sonrió. Su tripulación se empezaba a preparar para la batalla, colocándose las armaduras de cuero y desenvainando las espadas de veridio. Sintió el flujo de maná yendo hacía Sirem y contuvo una risa.

Habían muchas cosas que Isabela amaba en el mundo. Sus amigos, el oro, el vino, las mujeres y los hombres. Muchas cosas le traían satisfacción, sexual y personal. Pero, ¿asaltar un barco esclavista y asesinar a una maleficar que traficaba con personas? Nada le podía traer más satisfacción que eso.

...

_Enano:_

_No se si esta carta te llegue. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada cuando te arrestaron. De haber sabido que venían por ti, te hubiera puesto en el primer barco a Ferelden, pero me acabo de enterar que las platicas de paz se realizaran ahí, así que supongo que no hubiera servido de mucho, además que se que dentro de las muchas cosas que detestas, navegar es una de ellas._

_La situación en Kirkwall no está tan mal. Mis guardias hacen lo posible para mantener el orden, y el apoyo del Chico del Coro nos viene muy bien. El crimen sigue igual que antes de todo el conflicto con Meredith, y no han habido bandas tan grandes que puedan significar un problema. El animo dentro de la ciudad sigue siendo el mismo que antes de que te arrestaran. Las personas van recuperándose poco a poco, supongo que el tener a alguien que no sea un templario lunático como vizconde ayuda, aunque Bran niegue ser el vizconde y diga que sólo es un puesto temporal. La reconstrucción va a paso lento, pero cada día vamos avanzando más._

_Todos te extrañan, sin ti para pagar por los barriles de alcohol del Ahorcado o para alegrar a las personas de Kirkwall con tus historias, la ciudad no es la misma. Aunque agradezco que mi esposo llegue a casa con todo su dinero y con todas sus prendas._

_He recibido noticias de los otros. El Guarda y el Sol están bien, el primero sigue con los grifos, aunque dice que cuando pueda buscara al Sol, y el Sol esta cuidando de los suyos, escondido en algún lugar lejano. El Lobo sigue con su cacería, lo último que supe de el era que seguía cazando a sus presas. La Sirena sigue con los suyos en el mar, probablemente saqueando y asaltando, pero no se ha metido en ningún problema serio, lo que es de agradecer. El Ave sigue escondida, no quiso decir donde pero me aseguró que lo único terrible era la comida, lo que no es sorpresa, en ese aspecto, es tan quisquillosa como tú. El único problema que tenemos es con la Flor._

_Después de que te llevaran, recibí reportes de tres bandidos asesinados cerca de los muelles. Uno de ellos había asesinado a otro para después suicidarse. Parecía una pelea entre bandidos normal, hasta que vi al tercero. Toda su sangre estaba esparcida por todo el lugar, su cuerpo estaba abierto de par en par y tenía una expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Hemos visto suficiente con el Ave para saber lo que significa. Se que la Flor prometió dejar de usar ese recurso, pero cuando la fui a visitar más tarde en el día, para que comiéramos juntas, había desaparecido, no había rastro de ella y nadie me podría decir nada de su paradero. No he recibido noticias suyas, y el Chico del Coro me ha informado que tampoco ha sabido nada de ella. Le envié las noticias a los demás esperando que tengan más información sobre ella. Se que es lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si misma, pero son tiempos peligrosos. Solo espero lo mejor para ella._

_Espero que te encuentres bien, y que logres regresar pronto._

_-Pelirroja._

_P.D. ¿En serio, Pelirroja? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir un apodo mejor?_

Aveline terminó de escribir la carta. Decidiendo si era lo mejor destruirla para que nadie la pudiese encontrar, o arriesgarse a enviársela al enano, que con toda seguridad se encontraba con la famosa Inquisición en Ferelden. Seguía debatiendo sobre su siguiente curso de acción cuando la voz de su esposo la hizo voltear.

—¿Aveline? ¿Estás aquí?

La capitana se volteo. Se sentía increíblemente cansada, las últimas semanas habían sido una pesadilla. Evitar que una Kirkwall parcialmente destruida cayera en la anarquía y encontrar a su amiga la habían acabado. Eran momentos como estos los que hacían que se arrepintiese de tomar el rol de capitana. Se sentía inútil, no era capaz de mantener el orden dentro de su ciudad y no había sido capaz de cuidar de su amiga. Le dolía recordad todas las veces que Merrill había llegado al cuartel, preguntando si Aveline quería ir a la Costa Herida a recoger raíz élfica, o si simplemente quería tomar algo en su casa de la elfería, pero Aveline siempre la había rechazado, diciendo que tenía demasiado trabajo por hacer. Si solo le hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que si, si tan solo hubiera hablado con ella por unos momentos, Merrill no hubiera huido de Kirkwall, probablemente a buscar a Hawke o a Isabela, lo único que podía hacer era desearle lo mejor, y esperar la carta enojada de Hawke o de Isabela, pidiendo una explicación del porque la elfa estaba con ellas y no a salvo en Kirkwall. Se sentía tan inútil, tan patética, que quería llorar. Y Donnic podía ver eso.

—Oh, Aveline. —Donnic dijo al ver el estado de su esposa. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sabía que Aveline nunca lloraba, se guardaba todo eso para no demostrarle a los demás que era débil. Sin embargo, Donnic era la única persona con la que podía abrirse sin sentirse menos.

Aveline no dijo nada, y Donnic tampoco. Solo estuvieron así, abrazados, llorando por los amigos que habían perdido y por la impotencia que sentían al no poder hacer nada.

...

Próximo capítulo: La alegre banda de inadaptados. Parte II.

—Entonces, para resumir. Merrill tiene una hija.

—Ajá.

— Y es la enviada de Andraste.

—Del Hacedor, de hecho, pero sí. Todos la llaman la Heraldo de Andraste.

—Y tiene bajo su control un ejercito de hombres y mujeres andrastianos.

—No se si le podría considerar como ejercito, pero sí.

—Y su mano es verde.

—¡Es lo más importante! Al menos es verde. El verde le queda bien.

—...

—... 

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Umm... ¿El cielo esta abierto y hay un portal al mundo de los demonios?

—... —Carver solo miró a su hermana fijamente—. Bueno, no podría ser peor.

—¡Oh! La guerra mago-templaria se reanudó, como la Divina murió y...

—¿¡La Divina esta muerta?! 

—No pensé que te importase tanto.

—No es eso, es solo que... ¿Y por qué tu no estás preocupada? 

—Meh, si me preocupo, las cosas empeoraran, siempre lo hacen.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Aunque, ¿qué podría empeorar?

—No se. —Bethany lo pensó por un largo rato—. ¡Oh! Podría ocurrir una Ruina. Eso definitivamente empeoraría las cosas.

—¡Ja! Al menos los Guardas tendremos algo que hacer. Pero estoy seguro que eso no ocurrirá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero una disculpa a todos los que han leído mi historia ya sea en Wattpad, AO3 o FF.net por tardarme tanto en actualizar la historia. Quería hacer algo más corto que sólo se enfocase en lo que viven el resto de la "Merry band of misfits" de Hawke, el nombre suena mucho mejor que "Alegre banda de inadaptados" pero bueno, al final decidí meter algo sobre Merrill y Hawke. Cambie muchas cosas para la historia, por ejemplo, el enfrentamiento contra Audacity y la muerte de Marethari del acto 3 toma lugar antes de la muerte de Leandra y la batalla de Kirkwall contra los qunari. También vi que eran demasiadas palabras (casi 8000) y decidí no mencionar a Sebastian, Bethany o Carver, ambos vivos en esta historia, Carver siendo un Guarda Gris y Bethany una maga del Circulo. Espero que les agrade y prometo que la próxima parte, una continuación de la primera, donde Merrill y Arya llegan a Refugio y todo se va al carajo a partir de ahí.
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer mi fic, y todas las criticas son bien recibidas. Que Andraste los acompañe en sus vidas. O Mythal. O los Paragones. O cualquiera que sea el dios que los qunari veneren.


End file.
